Bust Your Windows
by jwoo2525
Summary: One-shot songfic.  After Bohemian Rhapsody, Jackie gets her revenge on the El Camino.


A/N: This is what happens when you watch the first season of Glee on dvd. For those of you reading my other two stories, never fear, new chapters will be up on Sunday! I recommend listening to the song. It's "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan though I'm having a hard time deciding if I like this or the Glee version better. Please Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Bust Your Windows or any rights to any of Jazmine Sullivan's music or any characters or anything else related to That 70s Show.

It was 3am as Jackie flopped over, blindly assaulting the alarm clock as it repeatedly blared from her bedside nightstand.

**I bust the windows out your car**

Though groggy, she pushed herself up stretching her arms skyward and yawning. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her bedroom.

**And no it didn't mend my broken heart**

She jumped up and headed across her room to the chair where she had her ensemble laid out. Even on her worst days Jacqueline Burkhart had a coordinated outfit and tonight was no different.

**I'll probably always have these ugly scars**

She sat down on the chair as she rolled her black cotton socks onto her feet. Standing back up, she grabbed her black Jordache skinny jeans pulling them onto her legs where they snugly hugged her curves.

**But right now I don't care about that part**

Wearing just a bra, jeans, and socks she walked to the bathroom and flipped the switch. The white light of the bathroom contrasting with the dark bedroom made her environment appear almost clinical. It was the appropriate setting for her current insanity.

**I bust the windows out your car**

**After I saw you laying next to her**

As she gathered her hair at the base of her neck and began to braid she thought back to two days prior. She couldn't believe it - He let her stay. She imagined them both now lying in each others arms on the cot in which she herself had slept only a few weeks before. She felt the prickle of new tears forming in her eyes. Taking a deep shaky breath she turned to the bedroom.

**I didn't want to but I took my turn**

**I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn**

Entering the bedroom she flipped on the light, grabbed the tight long-sleeved black shirt from the back of the chair, and slipped it over her head, tucking the braid inside.

**I must admit it helped a little bit**

**To think of how you felt when you saw it**

After slipping on her favorite black running shoes, she reached into the seat of the chair and picked up the final two articles of clothing she'd need and crossed to her vanity. She pulled the black leather gloves onto her hands fisting and flexing her fingers in an attempt to break in their newness. She then picked up her last article of clothing - the balaclava. She thrust it onto her head and turned to her image in the mirror.

**I didn't know that I had that much strength**

**But I'm glad you see what happens when**

Puckering her lips through the hole in her mask she glided the pink wand of the bubblegum lip smackers gloss across them and smiled at the result.

**You see you can't just play with people's feelings**

**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**

As she exited the house she stooped down and picked up the spare key from underneath the brown welcome mat to lock the door. Replacing the key, she walked to the nearest shrub, reached behind it and pulled out the crowbar she'd taken from the Forman's garage while talking to Red yesterday evening. She could always rely on people's short attention spans during her hair care lectures when she needed to do something truly sneaky.

**You'll probably say that it was juvenile**

**But I think that I deserve to smile**

Taking one final look at her childhood home before she made the 15 minute walk to the Forman's, Jackie let a sardonic half-smile slip across her face. There was a time when this house - with it's emptiness and silence filled with expensive things but no love - made Jackie feel cold inside. It was ironic that the man who had made her feel warm, who had given her love, and taken her from this place, had now frozen her insides, forcing her to this empty home for solace.

**I bust the windows out your car**

Jackie arrived at her destination and walked stealthily up to her victim. Reaching out a gloved finger, she circled the El Camino rubbing a ring in the dust that had collected on it. Having made a full circle, Jackie arrived a the front of the car where she briefly recalled all the good memories she and Steven had shared in this car: Many dates, steamy make out sessions, the first kiss where she was pretty sure they both lied about their "feelings," awkward and cramped car sex. There were bad memories too: Steven confessing to cheating with a nurse, Steven leaving Chicago, Steven arriving in Point Place with a stripper in hot pursuit. Good or bad, these were her memories and she'd be damned if he shared this exact same car, filled with her memories, with _that _whore. Taking in a deep breath she lifted the crowbar high above her head and with the force of all the fury in her 95 pound body she brought it crashing down on the windshield.

**You know I did it cause I left my mark**

**Wrote my initials with a crowbar**

It hit so hard the crowbar went half-way through the window. Propping her right foot onto the side of the car for leverage, Jackie pulled the bar out of the collapsed window, causing it to cave in and shatter even more.

**And then I drove out into the dark**

**I bust the windows out your car**

Jackie circled the car once more, stopping at the passenger side window. _I'm not ready to be married yet. _Lifting the crowbar up like a professional baseball player Jackie swung again. Although the glass remained in the frame it was shattered into a million tiny fragments. She took a gloved middle finger and hooked it under her thumb and flicked the window, causing the tiny fragments to fall apart.

**You should feel lucky that that's all I did**

She felt sweat beginning to pool at the center of her back and her brow line as she walked to the back of the El Camino and crawled into the cab. _You don't remember? We got married! _She held the crowbar with one hand on the end and the other holding it's middle. She drove it into the center of the window over and over until the shattered glass spilled into the back seat. Sitting back on her heels she caught her breath as sweat now soaked through her shirt causing a chill to run up her spine.

**After five whole years of this bullshit**

**Gave you all of me and you played with it**

She climbed out of the cab and circled back to the driver's side window taking the baseball player stance yet again. _Die away from me._ She thought she should've known from the beginning that his hatred was real as she swung one last time. The blow was so strong the entire window caved in, leaving a clean pane and a seat filled with glass.

**I must admit it helped a little bit**

**To think of how you felt when you saw it**

She circled back to the front of the car for the third time that night, bent over and flipped the crowbar so that the flat edge of the handle was now facing away from her. As she leaned and began scratching a "J" in the hood so deep she could see the primer, the kitchen and basement lights flicked on.

**I didn't know that I had that much strength**

**But I'm glad you see what happens when**

**You see you can't just play with people's feelings**

**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**

She hastily scratched a deep "B" next to the "J" and took off running toward her house. As she heard the thumping of her feet on the pavement she couldn't help but smile. No one would expect Jackie Burkhart, princess of Point Place, former Snow Queen and cheerleader, to commit a serious crime - destroy someone's property.

**You'll probably say that it was juvenile**

**But I think that I deserve to smile**

**Bust windows out your car**

**But it don't compare to my broken heart**

No one would understand either - Steven had destroyed her heart so it was only fair she destroyed something of his. Outside of murder, this was the best option.

**You could never feel how I felt that day**

**Until that happens baby you don't know pain**

When she realized no one was following her, she slowed to a walk. By the time any cops arrived she'd be safe at home. She was halfway back to her empty home and imagining the look on Steven's face when he saw his beloved El Camino all battered and bruised. She wondered if he looked anything like she did the day Sam arrived. She wondered if he would clench his chest and exclaim "Oh my God!" like she did that day.

**Yeah I did it**

**You should know it**

She wondered if he would know the "JB" was her. If so, beneath all his anger would he be proud like he used to be that she did something that was so "badass?" Something he would do.

**I ain't sorry **

**You deserved it**

**After what you did to me**

**You deserved it**

**I ain't sorry no no**

Momentarily she felt bad, knowing that the car held not just monetary, but sentimental value, as his dear friend Leo had given it to him.

**You broke my heart, so I broke your car**

She finally arrived back home, still shaky from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She reached under the mat and brought the key back out, opened the door, stepped inside and tossed the crowbar somewhere on the floor of the foyer.

**You caused me pain **

**So I did the same**

She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator where she eyed the water pitcher. Not even bothering to get a glass, she brought the pitcher to her mouth and greedily sucked in water as it spilled down the wool mask she had yet to remove and onto her shirt.

**Even though what you did to me was much worse**

**I had to do something to make it hurt**

She placed the pitcher on the counter, not even bothering to return it to the refrigerator, left the kitchen and slowly climbed the staircase to her bedroom, removing her leather gloves and nudging off her running shoes along the way.

**Oh but why am I still crying?**

**Why am I the one who's still crying?**

When she reached her room she threw her body onto her bed, lying on her back, finally removing the mask. As she fingered the mask, now heavy in her hands soaked with the moisture of her tears, sweat and water; she rolled into a ball and let exhaustion claim her body in sleep.

_Oh You really hurt me baby_

_You really…you really hurt me baby..._


End file.
